


Perfection

by 1V1



Series: Only Cowards Don't Fuck Demons [6]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Demon Sex, Demon cock, Drugged Sex, F/M, Sexual Slavery, come addiction, mind altering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: The world has ended and Amon has taken control over Akira. In this new world, Amon fulfills his needs in various ways. One, just happens to be making you into his personal fucktoy.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> ITS YA BOI BACK AT IT WITH THE DEMON FUCKING

Tears fall down your face as the demon licks your inner thigh. You don’t remember how you got here- vaguely, you recall going to a party and then? Then you woke up tied to a wall, arms above your head, the smell of blood outside the door and a demon running his hands over your naked body. Whimpering you struggled at first but his pupil-less yellow eyes had narrowed as he’d commanded you to stop fighting. The claws that he’d embedded in the walls made you shake with fear and quelled your resistance.  
Now, the demon was licking your skin, moaning into the soft flesh of your body while he teased you, his clawed fingers ghosting over your mons and breasts. Your nipples were subjected only briefly to his abuse, suckled until the swelled with blood and grew sensitive, released when they throbbed from his attentions. It was your pussy that truly interested him. No matter how afraid you felt, how much you wanted to resist, the demon kept drawing out small sparks of pleasure, his hands and mouth finding each spot that set off tiny fireworks in your blood, making you grow wet for him.

He said his name was Amon, and he had saved you from the demons in the club- you doubted him, recalling nothing. He seemed to not care though for giving you any information beyond that, far more inclined to licking up the small drips of your juices from the inside of your thighs.   
“Something so sweet and pure in a world so full of sin.” He mused, voice rasping as his broad tongue laved over your inner thigh, boarding your center. Each time he licked, his tongue came a little bit closer and a part of you craved to know what it might feel like- what sex might be like. You hadn’t a clue what he was doing to you unwittingly, demonic saliva stimulating you, drugging you, making you pliant and willing to his advances.

“I wonder if you’re as tight as I think you are.” Claws ply open your folds, pink pussy lips glistening with wetness and your pearl swollen with need. Your breaths are short and hard, arousal hard to fight as he slips his probing tongue over your opening, lapping up your sticky juices.  
“I could get drunk on your cunt.” He groans before pushing in, sliding the thick appendance into your body. Lights glitter in your eyes as he does what no one has ever done before and you doubt any man can ever do. The demon Amon thrusts his tongue into your wet cunt, fucking you without fucking you. Your body reacts with enthusiasm, muscles squeezing down on him and offering up mouthful after mouthful of slick for his enjoyment, and enjoy he does. The low hum Amon emits vibrates against your clit and makes you whine, body trying to find fulfillment on his tongue as it strokes your walls, teasing at your pliant pussy, readying you for something more, something thicker, better.

You shake in the chains while Amon fucks you with his face and you ride him seeking completion. Its inhuman the way he eats you out, drinking your pussy juice and slavering you with demonic saliva. He will have you ready, his spit acting as an aphrodisiac and muscle relaxant, easing the way when he impales you on his cock soon enough. Your eye cross and you scream incomprehensible babble as you come, clenching down on his tongue and rocking your hips into his face. Your body gushes with fluid, fem cum filling Amon’s hungry mouth as he greedily drinks your offering. Your body writhing in the chains and he pushes you to orgasm is a delight, your virgin body reacting so well to his attentions. 

Pulling away he sees your skin pink with blood at the surface, body hot and needy by the way you mewl at him, eyes begging as you shake in the aftershock of his violation of your slick hole. He almost regrets the fact he’s going to fuck you, making you his human pet, his cumslut, but the age of humans is over, the age of demons has begun and only powerful ones like him will get the pleasure of having human pets and fucktoys like you. Your virginity will be his, along with everything else you can offer him and his carnal lusts. 

His cock is hard, red and inhuman, the bumps and ridges creating a texture no human man could ever hope to match, made to ensure a female’s pleasure. He can’t wait to see you riding him, to see you coming apart as his knot locks you on his cock until your womb is full of his seed. Maybe, if he’s lucky, you’ll turn into a devilwoman, and he’ll be able to dominate you in more brutal, depraved way than just simple fuckings. But that’s in the future, right now, as his hand strokes his length, he needs to focus on you. On your dripping wet pussy that begs to be filled and fucked by his monster cock. 

You meanwhile at a mess, tears running down your face as the logical part resists, but you crave this- to be fucked, to find that pleasure again. This demon Amon has done something to you, and whatever it is, you hate it, you hate him, the sight of his cock coming into view making you shake with equal parts fear and lust. It’s massive in girth and length, the raised texture reminding you of those fantasy dildos on the net. But how he plans to fit inside you is a mystery. You’ve never taken a cock before, much less one so intimidating. The most you’ve ever put inside yourself has been your own fingers, and now, his demonically talented tongue.  
You don’t have to wait long, as Amon nears, rubbing the tip of himself in your folds, coating the thick head with your juices.   
“Such a good slut.” He growls, nudging himself at your opening, “I bet you’ll beg for more before I’m even halfway done.” He pushes at your entry, slowly sinking into you, stretching you slowly. You can’t tell if it’s for your benefit or his, because he moans low and loud in his throat as you gasp and write, wiggling your hips to get off his dick, trying to escape his intrusion. But you have no where to go, and inch by demonically delicious inch, he sinks into you, stretching you over and around him to the point you feel lost between pleasure and pain. 

By the time he’s fully into you, you’re moaning, pussy throbbing over him, desperate for his movements, gushing more of your slick to ease his way, to allow him to fuck you like your drugged mind wants. And you want. Your tongue lolls out of your mouth as you give in, rocking your hips and he draws back, bumps and ridges stimulating you in ways you never thought possible. Human men could never do this, make you feel so good, so full. Only this cock, this demon cock could give this to you. Only Amon could fuck you and make you feel this good.

The demon in questions growls as you thrust your hips to his, his saliva and pre cum finally robbing you of your will and resistance, making you the pliant sex toy he wanted. As he thrusts slowly, he gives your body time to adapt, adjust to his massive length, reveling in how well you take him to the root. He wants to pound into you, fuck you like his beast demands but he doesn’t want to kill you, not yet. He wants to get his money’s worth, he wants you and your tight cunt for a good long while. Plus, he’s yet to even have a chance to sample your ass or see you swallow his cock past those sweet little lips of yours. He even wants to sample how well your tits will feel wrapped around him as you suckle his slit, hungry for him cum.   
Yes, he thinks you’ll make a fine cumslut, a good demon’s bitch. Maybe, if you’re good, he’ll let you ride on top so he can watch your tits bounce while you ride him like a whore. 

Soon, wet sounds fill the room as Amon fucks you his pace getting faster and faster, your body making more and more slick for him until its practically soaking your thighs and his fur. His balls are firm, slapping your ass while he wraps your legs around himself, lifting you so as to fuck you deeper, cock rubbing over your g-spot with vigor, sending you spiraling to your oncoming orgasm. One had at your throat, he cuts off your breathing, fucking you earnestly and you can’t be bothered to fight back. It feels so good even as you can’t breath. You vision gets blurry before he lets go, your lungs greedily drawing in oxygen as you scream for him, pussy milking him as you cum. Feminine juices gush out of you as you thrust into him with what leverage you have, his name a litany along with babble as your eyes roll back, the demon growling his delight at your enthusiasm.

Amon knew you’re look to debauched and lovely writhing on his cock. He hopes that the sight will be a common one in the future.

As your pussy attempts to milk him, he kisses you, shoving his tongue into your mouth, coating it in his saliva, furthering the drug effects of his bodily fluids. Once he cums and fills you, you’ll be addicted to him, and you’ll beg to remain on his cock for hours. You have all the hallmarks of a perfect pet. He just hopes you’ll be able to take his knot.  
The wet squelch of your fucking fills your ears as you moan into Amon’s mouth, sucking on his tongue as you slip further into your lust filled haze. You need more of him, more of Amon inside you. As the kiss ends a string of spit connecting your lips your eyes are blown as you feel Amon sink all the way into you, lifting your hips so you can feel the tip of him bump the sticky wall of your cervix.

His cum floods your insides, slipping past the barrier, gushing right into your womb. You scream, the drugs preventing any feeling of pain as he sends ribbons of sticky white jizz directly into your core. You watch in equal horror and delight as you see a tiny bump form, realizing that it’s your womb and it’s his cum filling you so much. Eyes crossing you can’t say anything but let out plaintive sounds, falling back against the wall as Amon’s cock swells inside of you, locking the pair of you in this debauched carnal embrace.

As you feel yourself grow heavy with his cum, you begin to lose consciousness, your final thought being that you wondering if you’ll even survive this demon’s amorous attentions.

You do. 

Amon wanted to carry you with him, show your stuffed body, swollen so much with his cum that your very womb distended from how much he managed to fill you with. A human woman shouldn’t have been so receptive, but you had. Perhaps, somewhere in your ancestry, there was a demon. He didn’t care much about that though, you took him, all of him, and that’s what mattered. More, your body was slowly absorbing his cum, furthering your addiction to him, your submission and your mind would slip into a more base, carnal state. You’d become a woman who lived for one thing and one thing alone. His cock.

When you awoke he was pleased with your tiny plaintive sounds, simpering as you smelled sex and blood. His lair was saturated in his essence, blood of his victims and meals staining parts of the floor and walls. But in his bed, you looked perfect. Once a virgin, he’d corrupted you to the core, staining your very soul with him, marking you, claiming you. In his mind, Akira had long ago accepted that he was the host and could only demand so much. He’d long given into his baser desires.   
Amon eyed your breasts, gently bouncing as your crawled to him, belly still slightly swollen, eyes glazed over in lust. He had taken your tight cunt already-  
Amon sat back in his throne, grinning as you lick your lips between his legs, lifting your tits and beginning to satisfy him just like a good cumslut should.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to my TED talk. 
> 
> Buy me a Ko-fi or support me on Patreon if you like the content I produce if you so desire. (Links on profile)


End file.
